Fireworks
by My.Heart.My.Choice
Summary: Konohamaru and Hanabi have been best friends for a long time. And I mean a LONG time. What happens when Kono-boy starts having weird feelings for Hana-chan? KonoxHana rated T for language and mightbump it up later :DDD
1. Chapter 1: clothes off, heart in action

**Since I started reading and watching Naruto, I've been obsessed with the idea that Hanabi and Konohamaru would end up together. xD**

**Here goes!**

**xoxo**

**Kai**

**A/N: They're both17:) btw i just realised theres a line button xD **

* * *

><p>"Konohamaru! Konohamaru! You baka!" Hanabi yelled. I could tell it was her, the bitch. Her annoying loud, loud, loud, voice. "We're going to miss Hinata-neechan's wedding, dolt!" She screamed into my ear. "Shut up!" I pouted, but I was already up.<p>

"Loud mouth, fucking slut, bitchy whore." I mumbled under my breath, while walking to the bathroom. "W-what did you say, you lousy cunt?" She screamed at me.

"Somebody needs a tampon!" I yelled covering my ears and taking my shirt off.

"Well, yes, I do! But too bad, I don't have any because some loud mouth idiot, not mentioning any names, used them to stop his nosebleeds!" She yelled back. "And don't strip in front of me!" She raised her shirt over her head, leaving her with her barely there boobs in her black bra. Um, actually they were pretty, um, yeah.

"Well, strip in front of me when you get boobs, bitch!" I screamed at her. She huffed at me.

The door slammed open. Ooooh, crap. TenTen stared at me, then at Hanabi. Awkward silence rested in the room. It stayed for awhile. It got quite comfortable really, with TenTen looking back and forward at me and Hanabi.

"Awkward." She muttered under her breath and tossed a box of tampons to Hanabi, who caught it and smiled at her. Neji appeared behind her and grabbed her by the waist. "Mmm, sexy bitch, come back to bed." He mumbled and nibbled at her earlobe. TenTen blushed a furious red and squirmed away. "Uh, he's half asleep, he doesn't know what he's talking about, ehehehe." She gave a nervous giggle.

"Um, hi, Neji-niisan." Hanabi waved at Neji. He squinted at her for a second before smiling. "Oh, it's you...Hanabi-otouto-chan."

"You had to think about that, didn't you?" TenTen gaped at him, putting her hands on her hips.

"Noooo~ What are you talking about?"

"Your own cousin!"

"No!"

"You denying she's your cousin?"

"NO!"

"Stop saying no!"

"No! Um. Wait, I-I mean ye-"

TenTen punched him on the head and he fell to the ground. "H-how is he a Jounin?" I stuttered poking him with my toe. "He is. Just TenTen-sama has total control over him." Hanabi winked. TenTen blushed red again and wrapped her arms around herself.

"No, we're just friends."

"Uh. Yeah. Friends who sleep in the same bed, in a bra and panties and just boxers." I laughed, grabbing Hanabi around the waist playfully. TenTen raised her eyebrow at me and Hanabi.

"I have an excuse. She's my bestie. My biffle. My bestest friend. My best friend for life and death and-" I started.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." TenTen laughed, smiling at the two of us.

"Let go of me, perv." Hanabi scowl-smiled at me.

"You sure? You guys are like, um." She winked at me. Hanabi blushed, awh cute!  
>Hehe. I kissed her on the neck and swayed with her, as I hugged her from behind.<p>

"Perv!" She scowled at me. She enjoyed it, I tell you. "I bet you guys are more than that." TenTen stated, sitting on Neji, who was still blacked out, with a bump forming on his head. "Nah." Hanabi said, slapping my face gently from behind. "I bet if you actually kissed her, you'd feel something." TenTen smirked, patting Neji's head. I let go of Hanabi.

"Of course! With those monster lips of hers."

"Oh hell no, shannaro!"

"You know you love me."

"Oh shut up you fucking-"

"Do it then! You won't be able to resist. Those Hyuuga lips-" She trailed off. I snapped my head towards her and Hanabi did as well. She realised what she just said.

"Uh, um, I had to perform CPR on Neji-kun after he choked on some dangos…" She tried, before hanging her head down in defeat.

"Fine."

I leant down and pressed my lips against hers. I felt her soft lips move against mine and I brought the kiss deeper, as her tongue mingled with hers. I broke it and I stared at her. Her wide lavender eyes widened before going back to normal.

"See? Nothing." I said, normally. She nodded at TenTen.

But it wasn't nothing. It was like fireworks going in my head. But of course, that was to be expected of Hanabi.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! :D<strong>

**FYI: Hanabi means fireworks.**

**xoxo**

**-Kai**

**less than three xD**


	2. Chapter 2: do i really gross you out?

Hope you'll like this chapter!

Read and Review! :D

"How do I look?" Hanabi asked me, twirling round in her peach strapless sundress, her long hair twirling with her.

She looked amazing. It fit her perfectly and hugged her around her hips and under her empire line. Don't ask me how I know what an empire line is.

"Horrible. Fat." I winked at her. She mock scowled at me. "Dolt! What a cunt." She muttered under her breath, punching me lightly on the shoulder. I grinned at her. "You look great, Hana. Relax." I assured her, hugging her. "Let go, pervy bastard. Naruto's rubbing off on you." She struggles against me, before accepting she's trapped and wrapping her arms around my waist.

I swear, if she wasn't my best friend, I'd kiss her right then. But, she was Hanabi. Unattainable, hot tempered and loyal. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and broke from the hug. "Someone's getting soft. Giving me all this attention, I don't deserve to be punished like this." She smiled at me, before turning back to the mirror.

Damn it. She was so cute. They had to make the rooms BoyxGirl in the Otouto Resort Naruto no danna was having his wedding at. TenTen was roomed with Neji, Hinata with Naruto, Kiba with… um, the broom, to avoid him stealing away his not so secret crush Hinata, Kankuro with Temari, Gaara and Matsuri, Ino and Shikamaru, Choji and Karin, and Sasuke and Sakura.

But to her I was just her best friend. Nothing more. Nothing less. I couldn't stand it anymore.

I grabbed her from behind and kissed up her neck, slowly. "K-Konohamaru?" She asked, a confused aura emanating from her. I reached her jaw and placed hungry kisses on it, until I reached the corner of her mouth. "Kono, st-stop it." She said firmly. I pecked her on the lips, once. "Fine."

She sucked in a breath of air.

"Aren't you taking this a bit far? You already took my first kiss yesterday."

"Really? Cool. Well, you took mine. Nah. Can't we be friends with benefits?" Insert pervy grin/winky face here.

"Um. No."

"You thought about that."

"NO!"

"Chill, 'Nabi. Do I really gross you out that much?" I asked, seriously. My heart pinged a little. I was probably some annoying guy. Shikari, Shikamaru and Temari's son always looked at her. Maybe she liked him.

"Kono…" She started, but I had already turned away. "You don't. Seriously." She smiled at me. So unaware of my feelings. So block headed.

I smiled back, but my eyes were hollow. My smile was hollow. She might mean it, but I was nothing but her best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. She didn't seem to notice.

"Naruto's infected you! And Jiraiya-sennin." She wrinkled her nose cutely at me.

"Come on. We're going to be late for the wedding."

Hanabi. Why can't you see?

Hanabi. Block headed, hot tempered and loyal.

Hanabi. Unattainable.

:O shock horror!

Read and Review and I'll love you forever ^^

xoxo

-Kai


End file.
